


Truly Beloved

by nursal1060



Category: Vampire Knight, Vampire Knight Guilty
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Cliffhangers, Coming of Age, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kuran, Kuran Family, Love Triangles, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Parental Sacrifice, Purebloods, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Tragedy, True Love, Vampire Children, Vampire Family, Vampire Legacy, Vampire Love, Vampire Siblings, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was love from the beginning for Haruka and Juuri Kuran. Ridou will do everything in his power to make his sister his own, and it invoves choices that the couple never thought that they would have to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Beloved

"Haruka! Haruka! Carry me!" 8 year-old Haruka Kuran looked down at his slightly younger sister, Juuri Kuran. Rido, their eldest brother at 13 years-old, loved Juuri with all his heart, but all she had eyes for was the middle child, Haruka.  
Haruka smiled, "Upsy-Daisy!" He lifted his 5 year old sister up. Her wine colored eyes, identical to his and her milk-chocolate colored hair stood out compared to his dark-chocolate one. Juuri squealed in happiness; she waved her arms and legs, looking adorable in her pink sleeping gown. Haruka held her close in his blue silk pajamas.  
Haruka whispered, "I love you Juuri."  
Juuri smiled, "And Juuri loves Haruka too!"

Now nearing 23, Haruka waited in the hallway in his tuxedo as he awaited Juuri, still changing in her bedroom. It was Juuri's 20th birthday, and she'd asked him to wait as she got dressed. Vampires from all over the world came to witness the Kuran pureblood-princess's passage into adulthood. But…why did she ask him to wait outside as an escort?  
Juuri walked on out, "Ready!" she wore a full length pink ball gown and sash, with tinted pink glass slippers and an updo-hairstyle with a pink rose.  
Haruka stared, "You…look beautiful."  
Juuri smiled, "Thanks. Lets go, the whole group is awaiting us." As the walked down, Juuri took a hold of Haruka's arm and leaned on them as they walked. Haruka could feel his cheeks reddening. 

All eyes fell on the two as they entered the hall and the staircase. Gently, the two walked down the staircase and into the happy, awaiting crowd. 28-year old Rido was in the back, unhappy that Juuri didn't choose him to escort her to her coming-of-age party.  
Juuri stood before the crowd with her hand up, "Silence please! Silence!" The crowd quieted and listened to her. "I have an announcement to make, and it may be a bit lopsided in its delivery." Juuri turned Haruka to face her as she knelt on her knees.  
Juuri spoke loud and clear, "Haruka Kuran, my brother and my betrothed, will you…marry me?" The crowd was filled with happy squeals and applause. Haruka, motionless, didn't know what to say.  
Finally, Haruka smiled and said, "I will!" He lifted Juuri in his arms and swung her around. The whole crowd applauded…all except the jealous Rido.

After the party, Juuri was alone to undress for bed. She heard a knock at her door and turned to see who it was.  
The knocker looked grim, "It's me."  
Juuri smiled, "Oh, good evening Rido! Did you enjoy the evening? I hope so!"  
Rido asked, "What does Haruka have that I don't?"  
Juuri looked confused, "What?"  
Rido was angry, "Why did you chose Haruka over me!? I love you so much Juuri!"  
Juuri gasped, "You're engaged to Hio Shizuka!"  
Rido forced his sister on the bed, "Details are unnecessary! I will have you Juuri!" Rido sunk his fangs into Juuri's neck as she desperately called out for Haruka.

Haruka rushed in, "Juuri! Juuri!" Juuri lay unconscious on the bed, blood running from her neck. Someone had forced her, for she had tears on her cheek. He held her in his arms, cradling her and sobbing.  
Juuri's eyes opened, "Haruka-?"  
He held her tighter, "Juuri…you're okay…"  
Juuri smirked, "Of course, I wouldn't die from that."  
Haruka's face got serious, "Who-?" But he didn't need to finish speaking, for Juuri's face revealed everything to him.  
Haruka was filled with rage, "How dare he?! I'll kill him!"  
Juuri, however, grabbed his hand, saying, "Not tonight Haruka. It's our engagement night. Forget what Rido did for now and complete the custom." Juuri moved in towards Haruka's neck, gently breathing on it and kissing it. Haruka closed his eyes and waited motionlessly for her fangs. Juuri pierced gently and drank minimal. Haruka did the same thing to his sister who'd already lost blood.

Kaname and Juuri had already been wed for 15 years, and had seen Kaname and Yuki, their son and daughter, grow up. Rido, however, had returned to finish what he had started on a cold, winter night. Haruka and Juuri knew the truth, their real son, Kaname, had been killed by his uncle Rido. But, the ancestor Kaname, which Rido had re-awakened in the form of a child, replaced Kaname, their lost son.  
Haruka looked at Juuri on the balcony, "We've been married for a long time Juuri. I know that we both know what we need to do."  
Juuri looked down at Haruka, "Kaname will be furious."  
Haruka smiled, "He takes after me. But there's nothing more we can do to protect them." Juuri's began to fill with tears.  
Haruka shook his head and reached his hand up towards the balcony, "Don't cry, my beloved. We've spent our entire lives together. It's time that we gave our children a better life than we've had."  
Juuri nodded, "I know."  
Haruka looked up at his teary wife, clearing her eyes, and he said, "I love you Juuri."  
Juuri smiled, "I love you too…Haruka." Haruka nodded, and Juuri turned and went back in the house. It was the last time they'd see each other ever again...

**Author's Note:**

> I loved VK, and this story is really old, so leave some nice comments plz? :D  
> Reuploaded from my deviantart (uploaded originally on 6/18/2012)


End file.
